Season 1
by Silverwind the Albino Dragon
Summary: What happens if Chiro never became the leader of the monkey team? But instead a girl with shape shifting powers? What about Jinmay? What happens if she was also replaced and joined the team? Find out in these twisted episodes. Desta belongs to Silverwind the Albino Dragon, Sam belongs to srmthfg2009. (This will only have 13 Episodes/Chapters)


"Come on, kid." Sprx grinned mischievously.

"But I am scared." Desta whined fearfully.

"Come on don't worry. You are secured by this rope which I will be holding." Nova smiled to Desta as Otto stood behind Sprx with a rope.

"It's not the rope." Desta fearfully said as she peered over the edge to see the dirt clinging to the robot. "It is the fact of my aim and falling from high locations." She glares over to Sprx. "Besides, it wasn't my idea to jump off this thing for a simple competition."

"Hey, you agreed." Sprx hotly said.

"I change my mind." Desta whined.

"Too late to back out now. i will count you both down." Nova said to Desta. "Ready? 3...2...1...JUMP!" She called out to them.

Sprx Jumped without a second thought.

Desta simply stood there holding the hose with fear. She couldn't get the guts to even jump. She even knew she was making a scene in front of the team.

"Obviously, she is scared of heights." Gibson said.

Desta turned to Gibson. "I am not afraid of heights. I am afraid a free falling without any way of stopping the free fall from heights."

"Desta. I have the rope in my hand, you will not fall to the ground, I will be keeping a tight hold, you will not reach the legs I promise." Nova assured her.

Desta shook her head no furiously. She hugged the hose.

"You leave me no choice Desta." Nova said and kicked Desta off the shoulder of the robot.

"Nova!" Antauri said in shock and anger.

"What Antauri? I got her off the shoulder didn't I?" She grinned.

Desta free fell out of the sky. Since she could not scream, she clutched the pressure water hose as tight as she could hoping it would stop her from falling.

Suddenly a girl was in sight and looked rather lost and confused about her surroundings.

Desta looked over her shoulder and saw the girl. Unconsciously, she somehow turned the hose on and cleaned a bit of the robot off before she cut her rope. She noticed this and freaked out more than she was already.

Nova, Otto and Antauri joined hands with help from Gibson and Sprx and grabbed the rope still connected from Desta to save her from injury, despite her being inches from the ground. By the time they had saved her, Sam had gone to look for a map.

Desta still had round eyes and her muscles were tense. Her heart pounding like crazy.

Once they were assured that she would be ok, Otto let go of the rope.

Desta hit the ground. She stayed tensed for a bit but slowly got back to her feet. She was still terrified and shaky. She stared in the direction Sam left wondering who she was.

Antauri went to Desta and helped her up. "Are you ok Desta?" Antauri asked.

"Y...yeah." Desta answers then glares to Nova with anger, her emerald green eyes sparked fire of rage.

Nova smiled innocently at Desta and then grinned.

"Let us go inside and talk about this team and the future ahead now." Antauri said to them and walked inside.

Antauri sat with his team including, Desta, and looked at her "I know this is a lot to take in but you awoke us from stasis and the power primate went into you...you are the chosen one."

Desta sat there dumbfounded. "Me?" She finally spoke. "The chosen one? You got to be kidding. I never get any luck what makes me the chosen on. Other than the power primate entering me?"

"That's exactly it. The power primate wouldn't just go into anyone pulling down the switch, it chose you to help stop evil. You are our leader now" Antauri explained.

Desta simply sat there not knowing what to say now. "Can you tell me more about this power primate thing?"

"The power primate is a power that is responsible for our powers and abilities. It connects us. You now possess a power which is capable of many abilities and is the reason you can understand us." Antauri said.

"That is pretty cool." Desta thought astonished.

"The power primate isn't a force that is taken lightly. With great power comes great responsibility." Antauri said to Desta.

"Of course not." Desta agreed with the black monkey. "I just mean the ability to understand you guys. I have always wanted to know what it is like to understand animals. Despite it is only you five I can understand." Desta felt a little sheepish with her outburst there.

"Without the power primate, even we couldn't speak all the words of humans. We rely on this power as much as you will." Antauri said to Desta "Unfortunately now...Skeleton king may be back and so we need to train you." Antauri said.

"What!?" Desta looked to Antauri with shock. "I can't even run a mile at school! How is a lazy person going to get in shape enough to defeat evil?"

"We will train you. I will train your mental capabilities, Gibson will train you in science and medicine, Otto will train you in mechanics, Nova will train you in combat and Sprx will train you in piloting. As long as you focus on what we teach you, we all have confidence that you can do it. Also remind us of your name"

"My name is Desta." Desta introduced. "I have no last name sadly." She looks over to the red monkey. "And did you just say piloting?" Desta's eyes sparkled at the thought of flying.

"Hey, kid," Sprx interrupted Desta's daydreaming of flying inside her mind. "It is not as easy as it looks."

"Who said it was going to be easy?" Desta grinned then looks to Gibson. "I know herbal medicine. Does that count?" she then looks to Antauri for the answer.

"Yes it does Desta. However herbal medicine is only a minor part in your medical training. Despite that, it does mean that your medical training is slightly easier to a certain degree." Antauri explained. "Training starts after dinner today Desta." Antauri smiled to her. "For now may I ask for you to go for a walk whilst i talk to the others?" Antauri asked.

"Of course." Desta dipped her head. "I don't want to be a burden." She gets to her feet and head for the Super Robot's elevator. Before she left, she turned to the team. "And is there a way we can get stairs in instead of the elevator? I am terrified of them."

"I will talk to Otto about it at a later time. Sorry for making you leave like this but it does relate to the past so you would have trouble understanding." Antauri said to her. "You aren't a burden Desta." Antauri smiled

"Of course, and thanks." Desta said. "If you need anything, you will know where to find me, I presume." She heads to the elevator but hesitantly did not want to even step in. 'The team needs their time alone. Just step in the stupid elevator and get it over with.' she willed in her mind. She took a deep breath as her heart pound. She stepped shakily into the elevator and took it for the outside world. Desta stepped out of the elevator and dramatically fell to her knees with her hands over her chest. Her heart racing a million miles a minute. She thought she was going to have a panic attack. She simply sat there for a bit to calm her heart and shaking body.

Sam looked over at Desta and walked over. "Are you ok?" Sam asked Desta with worry in her voice.

Desta looked up to see Sam. "Yeah, just terrified of elevators is all. And who are you?"

"My name is Samantha. What is your name?" Sam asked

"Desta." She introduced.

Sam smiled and nodded to her before seeing a tiny monkey come onto her shoulder. "This is Sakko, my friend." Sam smiled.

"Hi, Sakko." Desta cooed. "Isn't he adorable?" Desta's acted like a kid again when she saw the tiny monkey. "Does he bite?"

"Not that I am aware of." Sam said to Desta. However just as she said that, Sakko took an instant dislike to Desta and bit her shoulder. Sam gasped and hit Sakko. "Bad Sakko" She said and looked at Desta. "I am so sorry."

Desta stared after Sakko with shock. "Wh...why did he bite me?" She did not look to Sam. "Animals of all kinds like me. What did I do to him?"

"I really do not know but I am terribly sorry miss." Sam said and stuffed Sakko in her bag before facing Desta. "Once again I am so sorry."

Desta shook herself from the shock and stared at Sam. "No, no." Desta reassured her. "I probably upset him about something. You know, animals can feel how we feel without us even having to show an action. I probably cooed him too much or he just disliked something of my aura." She looks to the bag with Sakko in the back up to Sam. "So, it probably was more my fault than yours. But I did have to agree that his actions were a bit overdone." Desta gave an innocent look with a big smile showing that she was absolutely fine.

Sam nodded to Desta. "I am new here to the planet so I am actually lost." Sam admitted

"Where do you need to go?" Desta asked curiously. "I can help you. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"i was only looking around but I guess a restaurant would be nice to find." Sam said gently.

"Do you want me to show you where it is or give you directions?" Desta asked.

"Can you show me please?" Sam asked politely but felt Sakko disturbing her. she opened her bag and Sakko whispered something. "I am really sorry but Sakko wants me to go somewhere with him." Sam said sadly. "It was nice meeting you though. Friends?" Sam then asked as she offered her hand to shake.

Something to Desta felt wrong but she shook it off. She reached out her hand and grabbed Sam's. "Pleasure meeting you too."

Sam smiled to Desta and nodded before walking off to where Sakko wanted her to go. Meanwhile Nova came and saw Desta. "Desta, you can come back now, oh and Otto made some stairs for you. He is really quick with his projects." Nova smiled

Desta gained a chill out of nowhere. She shivered before looking to Nova. "Thank you, Nova. I will be right over. Let the others know." Desta started when she remembered the bite in her arm. 'Man, I need to rush inside and get this bite sterilized before it gets infected.' She walked her fastest walk she could without starting to jog. She kept the bite as hidden as possible with her shirt. She did not want the team worrying about her. That would make her feel like she is an even more burden.

Nova went back to the robot and sat with the others. They all waited for Desta to return.

About 5 minutes late, Desta reached the room to see the tea waiting for her. "How long have I kept you all waiting?" She asked nervously as she turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh only about 5 minutes. It was not that long. Are you ok? Nova said you held your shoulder as if pained. What happened?" Antauri asked her.

"it's nothing," Desta lied. "Do you have a bathroom?" She almost fell over when she said that. 'Smooth, Desta, smooth. Now they will for sure know something is wrong.'

"Desta. I am a psychic. I DO know that you are lying to us. We would not hate or think less of you. If someone or something hurt you then please tell us." Antauri insisted.

"If I can go to the bathroom, then I will tell you afterward." Desta knew if she was to show them the bite, she would be under Gibson's care and she does not like the sound of science and medicine mixed together. She hated the side effects of those.

"Very well. Take the orange tube to the first floor and it's the second door on the left." Antauri replied, understanding her wishes.

"Thank you," Desta dipped her head and scurried to the orange tube from all the colorful ones. "Uh... How does it work?"

Antauri remembered it was an elevator. "Focus on the first floor in your mind and it will take you there." Antauri said.

Desta stepped into the tube and thought of the going to the first floor. Withought warning, the tube shot her straight to where she needed to go. Once on the floor, she stepped out of the tube and took the second door on the left. Sure enough, it was a bathroom. She entered and thanked whoever that there was a sink in since some bathrooms only have a tub in and the toilet ans sink would be located somewhere else. There was even a mirror over the sink.

She stood in front of the sink and removed the shirt from her shoulder to check the damage. She only notice it was small bite marks, But she knew better to just leave it alone. To make matters worse, the monkey actually drew blood. Desta sighed with irritation. She looked around to make sure no one was near before she took of her shirt. Good thing she was wearing a whit tank top. She turned on the hottest she could stand water and washed the bite mark. The other best thing was there was that antibiotic soap and she used it. It sure did sting but washing the bite felt a whole lot better than letting the bit get infected. After washing all the soap off of her shoulder and making sure it was clean, she squatted to look under the sink for a first aid kit, luckily, there was one. She grabbed it out, set it on the counter, then opened the box, she grabbed out one of those band aid gauzes and placed it over her shoulder. She that, she looked into the mirror to see if she was dreaming the whole thing with the talking monkeys and a little monkey biting her. She stared deep into the mirror. All she saw was her long black hair and emerald green eyes.

She sighed. She turned to the first aid box, closed it, and then placed it back under the sink. She turned to the door and left when she remembered she forgot to put her shirt back on. Quickly, she grabbed her shirt and put it on as she went to the hall. Her bite mark pain fell less and nearly did not bother her anymore. She made sure her shirt covered the gauze. At least it was small but big enough to fit over the bite. She headed down to the main room again. When she got there the team was surly still waiting.

Antauri looked at Desta and nodded at her return. He gestured for her to sit in the orange pod chair as he stared at her. "Right. We patiently waited for you...now please tell us what happened Desta." Antauri asked politely.

Desta really did not want to tell them but if they wanted to know she can't keep it a secret forever. "Fine, as long as you all promise not to overreact." She looked to each of the team.

"Depends on what it is." Gibson piped up.

Desta sighed in disappointment. "Fine." She said with a slightly firm voice. "I got bit."

"You got bit? That is what you tried to hide from us?" Antauri asked Desta. "Why would we overreact at one bite?" Otto pitched in.

"Because the thing that bit felt off." Desta recalled Sakko biting her. "Something is off with this creature. I can feel it." She did not dare look at the group. "I met this girl with a tiny monkey. It was the tiniest thing I have ever seen except for little roly-polies." I noticed Gibson shiver at the word roly-poly. "I was cooing it because it was cute. It jumped off the girl and bit me on the shoulder. I just went to get it disinfected."

"Tiny mon…key...Desta...did you manage to catch the monkeys name?" Antauri asked, concern in his eyes

"Um..." Desta felt concerned herself and she began to grow red again. "I...I think pinky... no," Desta thought. She closed her eyes and thought of the monkey in her mind. "I am not good with names. Give me a moment. I remember making it relate to combat. Punch... no...Sok... Yeah something similar to that."

Antauri closed his eyes. "Desta...was the monkeys name...Sakko?" Antauri asked Desta.

"How did you know?" Desta shot Antauri a startled look.

Antauri sighed. "Sakko works for Skeleton King...if Sakko is here...then Skeleton king is also back." Antauri said and looked at his team in worry. However before they could talk more, the alarm went off. "We're being attacked." Nova said as she got up.

Sprx was battle ready while Gibson was ready for battle. Desta sat in her pod with wide fearful eyes. She had no clue what to do.

"Desta, go to the orange tube and focus on the torso tank 1." Antauri ordered and he ran to his tube. Antauri, Otto and Nova all went to their respective areas.

Gibson and Sparks followed with a nervous Desta following. All three entered the corresponding tube. Desta thought of the torso and she was shot through the tubing. Gibson and Sprx following.

Nova looked at who they were facing and saw a large robot which was the size of the super robot. She looked determined and ready. "This will be tough." Nova said to the others through the communicator.

"More the fun." Sprx chided.

"Easy for you to say." Desta replied fearfully. "I don't know what I am doing. There was no training in this." then thought. "On second thought, I have no training!"

"It will be fun, Desta, trust me." Sprx smiled.

"You think it will." Desta retorted. "I believe I will get myself killed."

"Just let us do the fighting Desta." Otto smiled and focused on the robot which opposed them. When looking at the robot which stood opposite them, it became evident that it was Sam who was the one attacking.

"How did Sam get that big and why is she trashing the pace?" Desta stared at the huge robotic Sam.

"And that filthy monkey is in her chest controlling her." Sprx pointed out.

"Then we get him away from her somehow so she will stop attacking the town." Desta said determinedly. "Let's save my friend." She felt anger rise up inside her watching her friend being fully controlled by the tiny fur-ball.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, kid." Sprx grinned with laughter.

"It will not be that easy. We need to get Sakko out without hurting your friend." Otto explained to Desta. "The hole in her chest is not providing a lot of space..." Antauri added.

"Is there way we can get a small machine and see then see what we can do to get that fur-ball away?" Desta spat venom, though her sanity is still able to take control whenever needed.

"We can try but I do not know if it's possible." Nova said to Desta.

"Can the torso be able to still function the robot without me?" Desta asked.

"Desta...you cannot possibly be thinking of going out there?!" Nova asked in shock. "we could still function by activating autopilot but you cannot go out there in case you get hurt!" Nova said to Desta.

"Trust me on this one, guys. I know what I am doing." Desta looked around for the blasted autopilot switch. She found it. "Okay, I distraction the monkey by being super annoying like a fly is. You guys will figure out the rest." She put an ear bud in her ear. "But I won't leave without the communicator."

"Ok...but please be careful Desta." Antauri said to Desta but approved her plan.

"I am pressing the autopilot button now." Desta pressed the button. Then without thinking, she opened a small hatch in the torso. She jumped out and flew for a few seconds in the air before starting to fall.

"She's nuts!" Sprx yelled.

"What the hell is she thinking?! She will get herself killed!" Otto said in a panic.

Desta relished with the wind blasting past her face as she free fell. I likes down. "Now is the time or never." she spoke aloud. With a good amount of concentration, she sprouted huge white webbed wings with talons on each finger. As she glided after catching the wind, she sprout her tail, the fans sprouting afterward. A base fan for stabilizing and a tip set of fans for steering. She thrusted her wings down with one great flap to stay airborne. She began to hover in mid-air her wing beats were faster. "Guys, you ready for reptile distraction and robot saving girl mission?" Desta teased playfully, her tail flicking underneath her.

Antauri, Nova and Otto looked shocked and were speechless. "Uhhh...yeah. Let's do this." Nova said as she shook off the shock.

"You know what to do." she said as she brought in her wings into a dive to gain speed fast. At a certain speed, she spread out her wings and flew in the direction of the Sam robot. She kept her distance as she stayed near but circled the robot. "Here goes nothing." Desta brought in her wings from flying over her. Lightning fast, she flew past where Sam and Sakko could see the white blur.

"Is it just me or is Desta a dragon?!" Otto asked in shock to the others and couldn't believe it.

Sakko growled in frustration and tried firing missiles at her but kept missing. "Stupid robot!" Sakko growled, putting the blame on Sam.

"She is faster than I could imagine." Sprx commented, jaw-dropped.

"That is not possible." Gibson said. "No human can be able to sprout wings and a tail."

"Think again, blue monkey." Desta sneered with a grin. "Who ever said I was human?" Desta dodged each move that Sakko tried striking her with. "This is so much fun!" Desta declared loudly.

Sakko kept growling and trying to land a blow.

"Too slow fur-ball?" Desta teased as she momentarily hovered in place in front of Sakko.

Sakko smirked as he took his chance. He controlled Sam's fist to slap Desta into a building.

Desta yelped with shock as she slammed into the building, creating a huge whole as the rumble fell on top of her.

Sakko was about to end her when Antauri launched lasertron fury at the controlled Sam which caused the body to fall to the ground.

Desta removed the ruble from her. "That could have been worse." She slightly chuckles as she got back to her feet. She quickly checks to see if her wings and tail were fine. Despite a slight rip in her steering fan tail, she was completely fun. "Darn." She hissed. "Well, let's see if I can still fly." Desta took a huge risk trying to fly with ripped tail fain. If it gets ripped, her flying is off balance. Desta launched herself into the air and flapped her wings. "So far so good." Desta said. She decided to pick up speed. Still, nothing happened. But as soon as she turned, her tail slipped under her and she fell from the sky. Silver rebalanced herself but had to glide to landing since she could not turn. She had to figure out a way to fly and steer.

The team powered down the robot and came out. Otto and Antauri went to Desta whilst Nova flew to Sam's chest and pulled Sakko out. "You lose." She said to him.

"You okay, kid?" Sprx asked.

"Um...?" Desta rechecked her whole body. She realized she had rubles still in her black hair. She shook it out like a dog. "Other than being smacked into the wall?" Desta chuckled nervously, fine." She flicks her tail. She was telling the truth, despite the ripped tail.

"Gibson will give you a quick check up when we get back to the robot." Antauri smiled to Desta. Nova came over with Sakko. "Here is the little brat which caused so much trouble." Nova said to them.

"May I see him?" Desta asked Nova, wickedly. "No harm will come to him. Just a slight fun revenge."

Nova smiled and handed Sakko to Desta. Meanwhile Otto was starting to examine Sam's programming and finding ways to return her back to normal.

"Be back in a moment." Desta grins to show her sharp teeth thanks to her half transformation. Her vibrant blues eye showed mischief and her slit pupils at its tiniest. With a whoosh of her wings, she went straight up into the air leaving a dust cloud behind her. She picked up altitude so she would fly higher than the buildings. Without warning, she let go of Sakko to let him plummet out of the sky. Desta followed falling out of the sky with him.

"What does that girl think she is doing?" Gibson asked with shock.

"What do you think she is doing?" grinned Sprx. "She is getting her revenge. I would love to do the same thing if I had wings." Then remembered he had his jet pack. He shrugs it off and lets Desta have her fun but next time, he can do the same.

Otto groaned and was still trying to help Sam and reprogram her back...only he couldn't figure out which wires went where. He focused and shook his head. "How do these wires go?" Otto asked himself.

Sakko screamed his lung out with fear as he watched the ground get near and nearer as they fell out of the sky.

"You won't hurt my friend from this point on now, will you?" Desta smirked, showing her needle sharp teeth.

"You're mad!" Sakko cried.

"I wasn't the one who took over my friend." Desta growled. "Now promise you won't try to do that again and I will prevent your death."

"I will not promise to a hybrid human!" Sakko cried out.

"Okay," Desta shrugged. "Die then. I won't care."

Sakko watched as the ground came even close. Imagining him dead on the ground scared him. "Okay! Okay!" he pleaded. "I don't do it again, now save me!" He closed his eyes tightly as he braced himself to smack the pavement below.

Desta quickly flips herself so her wings could catch the wind and grabbed Sakko's tail. They hovered above the ground. Sakko only an inch off the ground. Without warning, she let go to let him smack on the ground.

Nova grinned at the scene and looked back at Otto. "How are you doing Otto?" Nova asked him as he gave a sigh. "I do not know if I can rewire her safely. Sakko really twisted her wires." Otto sighed.

"I know you can do it." Desta cheered. She still noticed the groaning Sakko. "If you want, I can help."

Otto nodded. "Yes please." He asked since he needed all the help he could get at the moment.

Desta quickly glided over next to Otto. "Tell me what to do and I will do it."

"Great. We are going to get another Otto?" Sprx asked, not very amused. He was fine with one Otto but if they gained two, he doesn't know what to do with the second.

"Sakko has screwed her wires up and I am not sure how or where they go." Otto said to Desta.

Maybe this wire goes to this one." Desta said as she grabbed two matching wires next to each other. "I am not smart with wiring myself but it looks like these two go together."

"Be careful of short circuiting her. You do not want that." Otto said and fused some wires together. He soon saw Sam shrink and became her normal human form.

"How are you feeling?" Desta asked Sam with worry, her pupils becoming round. She forgot all about her two huge wings folded on either side of her and her flicking tail showing that she was anxious about Sam's well-being.

Sam sat up and held her head. "Where am I?" Sam asked, her vision still a little bit blurry.

"You are on Shuggazoom." Desta said as she set her hand on Sam's shoulder. Then her tail began to flick with agitation and her pupils went to slits again. "Who did this to you?"

Sam held her head and laid back down. "Let's take her back to rest and she can explain when she wakes up again." Otto smiled to Desta.

"Of course." Desta agreed. "You don't mind if I am the one carrying her, right?" She looks to the rest of the team.

Antauri nodded in approval as he walked to her with the others.

Desta picked Sam up and started her way to the team herself. "Let's head back." She started walking to the Super Robot. It would be faster if she could fly but she won't risk falling with Sam in her arms. She was quite heavy, though. And showing that she was heavy was not too hard show.

Sam laid in her arms silently and peacefully. Antauri was in deep thought and wondered why Skeleton King wanted Sam to fight them. He wasn't sure if Skeleton King just used her at random, if she was his creation or if he targeted Sam for a different reason.

As Desta reached the foot of the Super Robot, she looked straight up. She was not going to carry her all the way up by stairs. "Um... Guys?" Desta tried to get their attention. "How am I going to carry her up?"

Nova took Sam from Desta. "You take the stairs, I'll carry Sam into the elevator." Nova smiled as she approached the elevator with Sam in her arms.

"Thanks, Nova." Desta said as she bolted up the stairs and calling back, "Meet you u there." She knew they would beat her upstairs before she even had the chance.

Nova nodded and walked into the elevator with the others. She went into the command center and laid Sam in the medical bay.

"How long do you think Desta will need up those stairs?" Gibson asked worried.

"Last time, it only took her 5 minutes." Sprx said. "We really need to get her to stop being afraid of taking one, Do you think we should ask her why she is even afraid of them in the first place?"

"I believe it is best if we let her adapt and overcome her fears slowly." Antauri said as he sat down in his pod chair.

Sprx shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

The door slid open where the stairs were installed and out came a panting Desta. "Man..." she panted, "I am going to have great stamina after so long. My legs will be like noodles tomorrow." she kind of laughed at the thought of shaky legs all day tomorrow.

Antauri smiled at her and relaxed. "Take a seat Desta." Antauri said to her. "You deserve a rest."

"Eh..." Desta shrugged. "Stairs are fun for some reason." But she did not argue and sat in her orange pod.

Eventually Sam walked out and sat with them, looking much more awake.

"How are you now that you took a nap?" Desta asked with a smile.

"I am feeling much better thank you. However why am I a robot?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue." Desta shrugs.

Sam looked confused and looked at all the monkeys with confusion in her eyes.

"Beats me." was all Sprx could say with an added shrug of his shoulders.

"This still doesn't make sense to me either." Gibson looked at her apologetically. "And even I should know."

"What happened to you when you said that Sakko wanted you go somewhere?" Desta asked Sam.

"Well after i left you, Sakko guided me to this laboratory and asked me to sit in this chair. Then once I did so...his eye became like a projector and I saw this hologram of an undead skeleton looking man who called himself Skeleton King...then he started talking about how no one cared for me and that I was created to serve him...sadly as he was talking to me, Sakko opened a hole in my chest and began rewiring me. By this point I was still confused...then Sakko finished and I just...I lost it and both he and this Skeleton King...they both had control over me and I must have been forced to fight you." Sam explained to them and sighed. "Before he finished rewiring me...Sakko explained how he only befriended me to lure me to the laboratory for my destiny." Sam finished explaining.

Desta bared her needle sharp teeth and began growling. She stopped shortly knowing that she can't even do a thing at the moment. "Good thing I tortured the imp when I had the chance." She smirked evilly. "Hehe. He did deserve it. But I taught him a lesson. He won't bother you again. I promise. If he does, next time he might not be as fortunate from his fall." She sighs. "But for now, I am glad you are safe." her tail twitched a bit.

"Well unfortunately I am leaving Shuggazoom quite soon." Sam said to Desta.

"W…why?" Desta felt sadness. "Why do my friends leave me so soon all the time?" Desta wanted to cry but she did not. Instead, she looked down to the ground and murmured half to herself, "I never see them again after they leave my side." It was true. She believes her friends left her side because they did not want to be friends. They even have been reported missing.

"I am leaving because I am on a journey to find answers. I do not know who built me...or why...or where I am from...or my purpose...I have so many unanswered questions and that is why I was on Shuggazoom in the first place...to find those answers...I don't know if Skeleton King gave me truthful answers or not which is why I want to find the answers to my questions." Sam explained.

"How about we help you instead." Desta suggested. She looks to the team for support.

"An adventure sounds like fun." Sprx said.

"I will agree if the team agrees." Gibson said.

"I'm ok with it." Nova smiled.

"I'm sure it will be fun!" Otto beamed happily.

"I also believe that you joining would not be a problem." Antauri smiled to Sam.

Sam smiled at Desta but gave weird looks to the monkeys before looking at Desta again. "Thank you Desta...also...what are those monkeys saying?" Sam asked since she couldn't understand them at all.

"Um..." Desta had forgotten that Sam can't understand them. "To put it short, they agreed on helping you with your journey and you can join the team."

Sam looked at the monkeys then Desta. "You can understand them?" Sam asked Desta. "Do I need to bring bananas?" Sam asked innocently.

Desta laughed at her last comment. "No, you don't have bring bananas unless they want some. And I will let you know on that." She had to stop laughed but it was hard. She knew it was kind of offensive to even laugh at that comment. "And, yes, I can understand them."

Gibson and Sprx glared at Desta and Sam with irritation about the banana comment.

Sam looked at Gibson and Sprx. "Sorry but I see monkeys and all I think about is them eating bananas. I have some in my bag if you want." Sam offered them.

"I would like one." Desta piped up with huge blue eyes sparkling and pupils as round as they could get trying to make herself look kind of cute. Her tail wagging with joy.

Sam took out a bunch of bananas and handed one to Desta before looking at the others. Otto being the child he is also took a banana and ate it happily. "See? Monkeys love bananas." Sam explained to Desta and was referring to Otto.

Desta opened the banana by its stem and took a bite. She spoke with her mouth full, "esept vose thoo." she gestured to the red and blue monkeys. She swallowed. "By the way, I don't even remember their names." Desta smiled sheepishly.

Antauri sighed. "We told you our names already Desta. My name is Antauri, the blue scientist is Gibson, the red pilot is Sprx, the green mechanic is Otto and the yellow warrior is Nova." Antauri repeated for her.

"Oh yeah," Desta blushed. "i have horrible memory with names. I remember faces great but not names. As you know from when you asked Sakko's name." She looks to Sam. "Weird thing is that I could remember her name." She sighs heavily with agitation that her name memory was horrible.

Sam relaxed and thought back to Skeleton Kings words, wondering if he truly did create her.

Desta notice Sam's troubled look. "Hey," Desta smiled. "Everything will be alright."

Sam smiled at Desta and nodded. "I know. Thank you for helping, I appreciate it." Sam smiled happily.

Otto looked at Desta. "Could you tell Sam that I will make her a communicator which will also allow her to understand us?" Otto asked Desta.

Desta dipped her head to let Otto know she heard him. "And, the green monkey, um..." she was trying to remember his name.

"My name is Otto." Otto reminded Desta.

"Right, Otto, thanks." Desta looked to Otto with a faint nervous smile. "Otto said he will make you a communicator which will allow you to understand them."

Sam looked over at Otto and smiled. "Thank you Otto." Sam smiled and received a nod from Otto before facing Desta and smiling.

Desta simply smiled as wide as she could showing her needle sharp teeth.


End file.
